


grass!! being cute!!!

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Non-Binary OC, Other, also cute fluff, fairy tail - Freeform, holy heLL SINNING, wow smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short stories about my oc caster mathias and gray fullbuster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's Day. Earlier that day, there had been talk of a party at the end of the day in the guild hall. Cass was excited, as it was supposed to be quite the party. They had heard that Gray was quite good at dancing, but they had never really seen that. He hadn't  _really_ danced at their wedding. Cass had been out and about all day, trying to find the perfect outfit. They wanted something dressy, but not too formal. The sun was lowering in the sky and their stomach was growling with hunger when they got to the final shop. They walked inside, looking around to see if anything caught their eye. They spotted an outfit in the corner and they grinned. "Oh, that's perfect." They said, looking it over. It was a light blue crop top with a low cut collar and just-above-the-knee shorts. They grabbed it, going into the changing room and putting it on. They ruffled their hair a bit and smirked. "This will be amazing. Tonight might be the night we'll use that extra feature of the connection spell..." With that, they changed back into their other clothes and walked out, heading to the checkout and paying. As they made their way out of the store, they finally realized how hungry they were. "I'll just drop this off at home and then head to the guild to eat." They thought out loud, turning towards the direction of their home. Ideas swirled around in their head as to what might occur after the party that night. Their face flushed, and they mentally slapped themself. "Get ahold of yourself." they muttered, unlocking the door to their home and walking in, throwing the bag away and laying the clothes on their bed neatly. They looked at the clock and gasped. "Shit! I don't have time to go back to the guild for food. I gotta eat here and get ready." They ran off, quickly making themself a couple of sandwiches and scarfing them down. After they ate, they ran to the bathroom to shower. After all, they didn't want to smell repulsive when they danced. About 30 minutes of terrible singing later, they stepped out, wrapping themself in a towel and heading back to their room. They blow-dried their hair, brushing it but ruffling it just a bit. They then went to their drawers, smirking as they pulled out a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. "Wishful thinking. He's probably too dense to figure it out anyways, but I might as well try." They slipped the underwear on, admiring their figure in the mirror for a moment before putting on the rest of the clothing. "Has Gray seen me without my binder in regular clothing? Other than in the sex-formed haze from that one time, of course..." They continued to mumble to themself as they finished getting ready, putting on deodorant, perfume, and a bit of concealer before stepping back to check themself out. "Damn, I'm hot." They grinned, turning to check the room for anything they missed. "Oh!" They gasped, running to their bedside table and opening the drawer, pulling out a condom. "Cass, you kinky fucker. It's definitely wishful thinking now." They put it in their back pocket anyways, laughing a bit. They grabbed their keys and headed out the door to go to the guild. Outside, the sun was almost down. It was a beautiful sight that Cass paid absolutely zero attention to. Their mind was on other things. Other things that made their face blush and when they walked into the guild, Mira had to ask if they were sick because they were so red. "Nice outfit." A familiar voice said as Mira walked back to the bar. Cass turned to see Gray standing in front of them, surveying their appearance with a smirk. "You look great, babe." He said, taking their hand and leading them to a table. Cass couldn't help but notice the light blush on his face and the subtle peeks at their chest, and they cheered internally. He wasn't as dense as they originally thought! Natsu and Nali were already at the table, lost in conversation with each other. "You ready? The party should be starting soon." Gray asked, looking towards the stage and watching Mira set up her seat. The tables in the middle of the guild were moved to the sides, and the floor was cleaned and set up to be a dancefloor. Cass grinned. "Of course I'm ready!" Their mind automatically went to the panties they were wearing, and they blushed a bit. Gray didn't notice, though, because at that moment the lights turned down and Mira began her number. "May I have this dance?" He asked, standing up and bowing, holding his hand out to Cass. They blushed and nodded. "Of course, kind gentleman." The music had started out slow, but by the time the two got out to the floor it had become a fast dance. Cass grinned, an idea forming. As the two of them danced, Cass made sure to make suggestive moves here and there, lifting up their shirt, shaking their hips. Gray was slightly flushed, but decided to ignore it until Cass pulled down their shorts just a tiny bit and he spotted the lace. They pulled the shorts back up, a knowing smirk on their face as Gray went pale. Cass could tell he was turned on, and they walked forward, swinging their hips to the beat. "Having fun?" They asked softly, running their fingers across his jawline. Gray could do nothing but nod, and Cass snickered. "I can tell. You've got a little...problem." With that, they moved forward and ground their hips on Gray's. His breath hitched and he let out a small groan at the contact. He reached out to them, but they twirled away, leaving him and heading to the snack table. As they were about to reach for some chips, they felt arms wrap around them and hot breath on their neck. They chuckled as they turned around to face Gray. "If you don't let me get you out of this place right now I swear on everything holy I will tear your clothes off and take you right here." Gray hissed. The words went straight to Cass' groin, but they held back a groan and decided to continue to tease him. "You've gotta catch me before you can get me out of here!" They said playfully, running off again. They were gettinf desperate, though, and they purposefully slowed their pace. Gray caught up to them within seconds, grabbing them by the hand and pulling them out the door. The two barely made it to the souvenier stand before Gray slammed Cass against the wall, pushing them behind the stand and kissing them violently. Cass moaned, wrapping their arms around Gray and grinding against him once again. Gray pulled back, panting, eyes narrowed. Cass took that time to clear their mind. "Gray...we have to...go somewhere private." They said, still out of breath. "I can't...can't make it." Gray mumbled. Cass rolled their eyes, slipping out from his grasp. "If you can't keep your cock in your pants until we get home, I won't treat you to everything I have planned tonight." They said tauntingly, and Gray followed them out from behind the stand. They then ran as fast as they possibly could to Cass' house. As soon as the door shut, Gray had Cass on the wall again and was kissing them. They kept their mouth firmly shut, but one movement of his hips and they were gasping and he was slipping his tounge inside their mouth. They fumbled with his belt buckle while kissing him. He started to reach to strip himself, but they pulled away from the kiss and slapped his hands away. "Let me do this, babe." They whispered, sinking down to floor level. Just before they unzipped his pants, they shut their eyes, concentrating. They felt the magic of the spell they had cast a while ago rush through their body and they gasped softly at the new feelings of pleasure rushing through their body. Gray's feelings. At that, they pulled his boxers down. They didn't want to tease him too much anymore, but they blew on the tip of his dick just enough to make him hiss and a wave of pleasure run through their body before they took him into their mouth. They immediately let out a cry of pleasure, which in turn amplified the pleasure they were feeling. "Gray..." They mumbled, looking up at him. "Our...connection." They stared at him for a moment more before beginning to suck again. When Gray's moans doubled and their pleasure also did, they knew he had started using his side of the link. "Fuck...it's like it never stops..." Gray moaned, clenching his fists. Cass giggled, and the vibrations sent both of them into a spiral of groans. "I'm...close..." Gray hissed, and Cass immediately pulled away. "Don't want the fun to be over so soon, do we?" They said tauntingly, moving over to the bed and running their hands up their hips. Their shirt slid up, and Gray was reminded of their dancing back at the guild. He moved forward, tossing the remainder of his clothes to the side and growling hungrily as he climbed onto the bed. Suprisingly, he was now quite gentle once the initial high had gone down. He lightly nipped at Cass' neck and they leaned into his touch. His hands trailed up their shirt, pulling it off to find the see-through bra they had put on earlier. He bit his lip at the sight, lightly ghosting his hand over himself to relieve a bit of pressure that was beginning to make him uncomfortable. They squirmed uncomfortably, the wet feeling in their crotch growing as time went on. They decided to take things into their own hands, and so they reached down to their pants, undoing the button. Gray let them, watching them with wide eyes. They uncovered the soaking wet lacy black panties, reaching down to touch themself through them. Gray threw his head back as the sensations from them ran through his body. Cass pushed back the panties, sticking a single finger inside themself and hissing in pleasure at the feeling. Gray was fisting the sheet below his fingers, shivering at the overstimulating feelings filling his body. "Fuck...Cass..." He groaned, his voice shaking. "I want...to..." His voice stopped, and he looked at them pleadingly. They understood what he was saying, and took their soaked fingers out of themself, licking them off before moving forward. They reached off the bed and grabbed their shorts, pulling the condom out of the back pocket and handing it to Gray. Gray tore it open, rolling it on slowly. "Be gentle...it's been a while." Cass murmured softly, moving over and kissing him, the taste of themself still in their mouth. They gasped as they felt his tip pushing at their entrance, and they pulled away, spreading their legs more to allow him more access. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gray pushed his hips forward. Cass tensed up at the intrusion, but almost immediately relaxed, knowing it would be more difficult if they were tense. Gray continued to push until he was fully inside, and then paused, giving them time to adjust. "Move..." They hissed, clenching their jaw. "Are you su-" "Move!" They were panting, eyes open wide. Gray did as requested, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in again. Cass groaned, tossing their head back. Gray continued to thrust, speeding up gradually. Both from the doubled pleasure from the mental connection and from already being on the edge, Gray felt a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Cass...I'm-" He shut his eyes and let out a cry as he came. Cass shivered at the feeling, biting their lip as they followed. The two came down from their highs, shaking and gasping. "Holy shit." Cass mumbled, flopping back onto the bed. Gray followed suit, landing next to them. He already felt the exhaustion and weariness begin to settle on him as he turned to look at Cass, who was almost asleep. "I love you, Caster Mathias." He whispered, kissing their forehead before closing his eyes. He barely caught the words murmured back to him as he fell asleep. "I love you too, Gray Fullbuster."

 


	2. welcome home, gray

Gray had been out on a job for a month. Cass was worried. Really, really worried, to the point where they had not stopped crying for the past week. Mirajane had been by their side every day, comforting them, telling them that he would come home soon. Every day Cass woke up, hoping to find the familiar face beside their bed. Today was no different. They woke up, looking over to the side and finding nobody. They went about their morning routine like a drone, not really paying attention to what they were doing. When they walked into the guild, they felt a different mood in the air than normal days. It was unnaturally happy, everyone smiling and laughing when they talked to each other. "Oh, hello Cass!" Mira said cheerfully when she noticed them. "I have news for you!" Before Cass could respond, there was a loud crash. Immediately, they recognized the pink hair and fiery magic of Natsu, but who was he fighting? The beautiful icy magic flashed through the air and Cass gasped. "Gray...you're home?" They whispered, and the dark-haired mage looked up from the battle. "Hey, babe! I'm home!" Gray grinned, blocking an attack from Natsu. "Stop, idiot! I'm trying to talk!" He hissed, pushing himself away from the fight and walking over to Cass. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, worried. Cass said nothing, simply pulling him into a tight hug as they began to cry. "Oh, sweetie...Have you been taking care of yourself?" They hesitated, but nodded. "Of course I have!" They put on a weak smile, but Gray was not convinced. "Cass..." He kissed the top of their head. "Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you don't keep yourself in check." They looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry..." They looked back up at him, eyes bright. "But I learned something cool! Can we do it?" Gray nodded, smiling. "Of course. Whatever you want." Their face lit up and they grabbed his hand, running out of the guild with him in tow. It didn't take long for the two to get to an empty field surrounded by trees. They then lifted their hand, a soft blue magic circle appearing. "Okay, so you need to cast something. It doesn't matter what it is, just do it at the same time as me. You can cast it one-handedly. It doesn't need to be strong." Gray frowned, but lifted his hand. Cass took his free hand in theirs. "Now." They whispered, and two simultaneous flashes of white and blue light lit up the area. Instead of separating into two different spells, the ice and water combined, swirling around the couple and forming a golden-colored snow. It was not cold as normal snow was, but instead warm, like a nice blanket. Gray looked around at it, eyes wide. "What is this?" Cass shrugged. "I'm not really sure...but it's something that can only be done by people with a strong bond." They reached out, running their hand through the snow and sighing happily. "Hey, Gray?" They said, looking up at him. He tilted his head. "Yeah?" Cass smiled. "Welcome home."


	3. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SELF-HARM!!

The guild had been attacked. Cass and Gray were in the front lines, fighting side by side in the snowy air. Most of the guild members were injured, back inside the building being treated. Cass was feeling the effects of exhaustion, knowing that they needed to stop soon or they would face the consequences. The pure white snow around them was stained with the blood of the guild. They noticed this as they paused for a moment to catch their breath. They didn't hear the scream as a knife was thrown at them. They didn't even realize anything was wrong until they looked down and saw the knife in their stomach. "Oh." They said simply, looking at the blade with a childish interest. Their blood fell, hitting the snow below them and splattering. "Blood. It doesn't match the snow. Instead...it contrasts greatly and splashes due to the temperature contrast." Then they fell. The sounds of the battle faded into a blur around them. They faintly felt themself being lifted up, a shaky hand holding theirs. Must be Gray. They paused in their thoughts. 'Oh, shit. I'm dying. Holy shit, this will be what...three times? I can't do this to him again.' They forced their eyes open, looking up to the ceiling of the infirmary. As their hearing cleared up, they noticed the absence of the sounds of battle outside. How much time had passed? It didn't matter now. "Gray..." They whispered, wincing at the pain in their stomach. "Cass? Oh...oh my god...you're alive..." Gray said shakily, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Not for long..." They took a shaky breath. "I need you to do something for me. Surround me in ice. Make sure it's completely sealed. I'm...I'm going to try something." Gray frowned, but nodded, willing to do anything to save them. He did as told, looking worried as they started shaking. They weakly held up a hand, shutting their eyes. Blood stained the sheets below them, and Gray gasped. He nearly took down the ice, but suddenly it was gone. "It worked..." They said, out of breath. The wound on their stomach was gone. "I reversed time...but your ice stopped it from moving anywhere other than inside it until it was reversed too." Gray had stopped listening, throwing himself onto them with a soft cry of joy. "I thought...I lost you again..." He whispered. "I couldn't do it again." He looked scared, and Cass shivered. "I promised I wouldn't leave you again. I plan to keep that promise." They kissed him softly. They felt the wetness on his cheeks as they kissed him, and they pulled away to lean their forehead against his and gently wipe his tears away. "I won't leave you. You can always, always get me back." Gray nodded, breathing shakily. "You can cry. It's okay." They said, holding out their arms for him. He collapsed into their hold, sobbing into their shoulder. He cried until he could barely breathe, and then backed away. "I...I'll be right back." He ran to the bathroom, hands shaking as he searched the room. Finding nothing, he held out his hand, making a razor blade out of ice. "Fucking weak..." He hissed to himself. "You can't even protect them." He shakily undid his belt, exposing his inner thigh to the chilly air and putting the blade against it. He hesitated for a moment before slashing his thigh, the blood coming up fast and dripping to the floor. He continued to cut, his hands shaking and tears falling from his eyes. The door slammed open, and Gray cried out, the ice disappearing. "C-Cass! What are you-" Cass stormed over to him, tears in their eyes. "What the fuck, Gray? What are you doing? Why the living hell are you doing this to yourself?" They yelled, grabbing a washcloth with shaky hands and wetting it. "Pants fully off. Leg up." They growled, and Gray shakily did as he was told. They placed the cloth on the cuts, being gentle. "Hold it there. I'll be right back." They ran out the door, coming back moments later with a roll of bandages. They closed and locked the door behind them. They wrapped his leg in silence, their eyes dark. "Cass..." Gray whispered when they were done. "Why? What makes you do this?" They traced their fingers over other scars, older, but obviously still from the same thing. "Is it...is it me?" Gray gasped. "No! Baby, of course not..." He said, holding up a hand to their face. "It's all me. I'm the one doing this to myself, I'm the one telling myself to do it." Cass took his hand off their cheek, kissing it. "Why didn't you tell me? If you...if you hate yourself this much, why haven't you told me? I can help..." Gray buried his face in his hands, shaking. "I can't deal with this...I have to protect you, but you keep getting hurt..." He started to cough, tears falling onto the floor. Cass brought the trash can in front of him and rubbed his back as he threw up, still crying. "Gray...It's okay. I'm going to be okay, everything will be." They whispered. "Promise you won't do this again?" Gray looked up at them and looked at them in silence for a few moments. "I...I promise. Never again, so long as you stay by my side." Cass nodded, placing their forehead against his. "It's a promise."


End file.
